


Midnight Confession

by The_Azkaban_Dreamer



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Boys Kissing, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 00:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14069124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Azkaban_Dreamer/pseuds/The_Azkaban_Dreamer
Summary: Albus and Scorpius both have nightmares and Albus has something else to tell Scorpius.





	Midnight Confession

**Author's Note:**

> Ever since I started reading fanfiction, the getting together stories have been my favourite type and I’ve always wanted to write one and I’ve been putting them off since I started writing because I wanted to focus on other stories.
> 
> So this is a Scorbus getting together story and my first getting together story.

_Scorpius was out of breath. There was no way that he was going to outrun that thing forever. He put on one last burst of speed as the giant Marshmallow snapped at his heels and managed to reach the Great Hall just in time as the doors shut with a bang that echoed off the walls, sending chills down his spine. He heard an almighty crunch as the giant Marshmallow stuck itself to the doors; Filch was going to have a massive cleaning job on his hands. That's if that thing didn't try to eat him first._

_Clapping echoed around the Great Hall, frightening Scorpius of out his wits. He wheeled around to see Delphi sitting in Professor McGonagall's throne like chair._

" _Bravo, bravo!" She called, her high, cold laugh reverberating around the Hall. "I do love a tryer!"_

" _You!" Scorpius gasped, gaping at Delphi. "But, but, but you got caught. Harry Potter sent you to Azkaban."_

_Delphi lent forward in Professor McGonagall's chair, a nasty leer on her face._

" _The bitch is back," She said softly, looking madder than ever before. "Hello cousin."_

_Scorpius could only gape as she rose from her throne and sored into the air, unsupported by any broomstick. She cleared the teachers table and landed with small thud some twenty feet from Scorpius._

" _I can't have you interfere in my plans again," She said softly. "I should use you as bait, but you're a liability. No. I can't risk you outwitting me again. There is no Harry Potter to save you this time. No Albus. I'm going to kill you, Scorpius Malfoy. I'm going to destroy you."_

" _What? Now?!" Scorpius squeaked, looking for a way to escape but finding nothing._

" _You really are a dull one," Delphi said, looking bored. "And here I thought you were the smart one."_

" _I am smart," Scorpius said defiantly, sticking his chin out. "Very smart. So smart that I'll find a way to outsmart you again."_

_Delphi laughed softly, drawing her wand and pointed it at him._

" _Not this time, boy," She snarled, her face twisting into an ugly mask. "It is the end of road for you. The Dark Lord will rise again and I will serve my Father as his faithful right hand. The Malfoys influence is over. You boy, are a filthy Blood Traitor. You will not get in my way. Not this time! Avada Kedavra!"_

_There was a flash of green light and Scorpius knew no more._

* * *

Scorpius Malfoy woke with a start panting, feeling his heartbeat race a thousand miles a minute. If this was the end, why was he in his bed? It took him a moment to realise that it had all been a dream. One big terrible dream. That was the last time he had Jelly Slugs right before bed. Delphi was still in Azkaban and there wasn't a giant Marshmallow trying to chase him through Hogwarts. Voldemort was still dead He was so relieved, that he let out a laugh.

"HA!" He muttered. "Not so smart now, are we?"

Scorpius thought he heard the Dormitory door slam and wondered who was up at this hour. He quietly got out of his bed trying not to disturb Albus, when he realised that Albus's curtains were open and Albus was nowhere to be found. Scorpius quickly put two and two together and gathered that it was Albus who had left the Dormitory. Perhaps he couldn't sleep? With the giant Marshmallow still fresh in his mind, Scorpius doubted that he could get back to sleep again. What if he dreamt about _two_ giant Marshmallows? Double the trouble, double the nightmares.

Scorpius decided that his best course of action was to follow Albus to the common room. At least he'd be with a friend whilst he was recovering from his nightmare and he always felt better when he spoke to Albus about his worries. Albus was a much better listener after that business with Delphi. Scorpius quietly tiptoed to the dormitory door, thanking Dumbledore that the green lamps didn't throw the dormitory into complete darkness. Scorpius reached the door and turned the handle, praying that it didn't make a lot of noise. The door squeaked open and Scorpius tiptoed downstairs to the Slytherin common room where Albus sat on the leather sofa in front of the roaring fire with his chin resting on his knees. Scorpius's heart fluttered slightly when he saw Albus sitting there but he ignored it as his heart frequently fluttered whenever he saw Albus. He knew that there was no point in trying to act on his feelings. A clock above the fireplace told Scorpius that it was midnight.

"Albus," Scorpius said softly, making his way to join his best friend. "I must've heard you get up."

Albus wiped his sleeve across his face. Scorpius had the sudden suspicion that he had been crying.

"Sorry," Albus said gruffly. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"You know the funny thing is that I was already awake," Scorpius said thoughtfully and he told Albus all about his dream how he got chased around Hogwarts by a giant Marshmallow and how he only managed to escape it by going in the Great Hall. He was just getting to the part with Delphi when he suddenly realised that Albus was laughing. Scorpius's words died in his throat and he started laughing as well because Albus's laughter was really infectious. They laughed for quite a while before Albus was able to calm down.

"You really should lay off the Jelly Slugs before bed," He said wryly.

"But I can't help it, Albus," Scorpius said. "They're moreish. I hope I don't start dreaming about being chased by Jelly Slugs now. Because I'll never look at another Marshmallow again without thinking that it'll suddenly grow legs and start chasing me. That thing was terrible, Albus. _Terrible_. I may never eat again. What if I start dreaming about being chased by a Pepper Imp? Because I'm _never_ giving up Pepper Imps. They're the King of the confectionery bag and you're laughing again."

Albus was roaring with laughter at Scorpius's babbling and had to force himself to calm down before he could speak again.

"Only you could dream about being chased by a giant Marshmallow," He chuckled fondly. "Don't ever change, Scorpius."

Scorpius noted the sadness in Albus's voice and realised that his smile didn't quite match his eyes, which usually shone with happiness whenever he laughed. Scorpius loved Albus's eyes. He could look into them forever if he could, but usually refrained from doing so in case he came across as creepy.

"So, what's keeping you up then, Albus?" Scorpius asked, hoping to get to the bottom of Albus's sadness. The grin vanished from Albus's and shifted in his seat, bringing his knees down. Scorpius was tempted to ask him again but knew from experience that he should let Albus answer, and sure enough, he did.

"The usual," He said evasively, staring into the flames. "A nightmare."

"If it was as bad as being chased by a giant Marshmallow, then I can sympathise with you," Scorpius said and Albus snorted.

"No, it wasn't anything weird like that," Albus muttered and lapsed into silence again. Scorpius left him be, knowing that Albus was steeling himself. Scorpius could imagine all the cogs in Albus's brain whirring around as Albus was working up the courage to tell Scorpius what was actually bothering him. Sure enough, five minutes later, Albus spoke.

"It was about Rose," He said hesitantly, sounding afraid.

Scorpius tore his gaze away from the fireplace where he had been watching the flames flicker, to see his best friend looking at him with the most sombre expression imaginable.

"What about Rose?" Scorpius asked softly. "Did something happen to her? Was she chased by a giant Marshmallow? Because that would be tragic and slightly strange if we both had a similar dream."

The corners of Albus's mouth twitched up into a tiny smile before he looked sombre again.

"No, nothing like that," He said. "It was about you and Rose actually."

Scorpius was surprised to see tears form in Albus's eyes, but as stubborn as Albus was, they didn't fall.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," Scorpius said.

"You went on a date with Rose," Albus said abruptly and Scorpius blinked, feeling taken aback at Albus's answer.

"Is that a good thing?" He asked uncertainly.

"You went on a date with Rose, and then another, and pretty soon you were both together and you forgot all about me. You even got married and had kids. You even built that Palace of Love that you're always talking about, but I was all alone, Scorpius. Alone with no best friend and you were happily married with Rose."

Silence followed Albus's speech. Scorpius's brain was in overdrive, trying to process what Albus had said; He was worried that Scorpius would forget him. Scorpius could _never_ do that. How could anyone forget Albus, his first and only friend and the best friend that he could possibly have?

"I'll never forget you, Albus." He said gently, placing a hand on Albus's shoulder. He was quite surprised that Albus would think that Scorpius would forget him and even more surprised that a dream version of himself landed a date with Rose Granger-Wesley of all people, who made it very clear on a number of occasions that she was not interested in him that way.

"How can I ever forget my first friend, my best friend, my _only_ friend?" Scorpius asked reasonably. "If I ever did find someone to date, I'd always have time for you and no one could stop me from spending time with you."

Albus gave him a small smile, but Scorpius could still see the sadness in his eyes.

"There's something else, isn't there?" Scorpius asked softly, taking his hand off Albus's shoulder. Albus gulped and shifted himself again, looking quite scared.

"Th-there is," He said shakily, looking Scorpius in the eye. "I've been hiding something important from you for a while now. Something _really_ important. I thought I could bottle it up for the rest of my life, but apparently, I can't."

"You can tell me," Scorpius said at once. "I don't mind."

"This could change things between us," Albus muttered looking pale.

"Are you alright, Albus?" Scorpius asked, feeling slightly worried.

"I like you," Albus said abruptly, his cheeks turning pink. "I-I really like you, Scorpius. A-as a friend, and something…More."

Butterflies started bouncing around Scorpius's stomach and he felt his cheeks heat up.

"Well, that was a completely unexpected revelation," He squeaked, pretty sure that his face was bright red. Albus _liked_ him, as in _really_ liked him. Liked him in the way that he used to like Rose.

Albus tensed, looking uncertainly at Scorpius.

"I didn't think that anyone could possibly be interested in me," Scorpius said, examining the loose thread on is Pyjama sleeve. "I'm not exactly the most attractive person in school."

"You're amazing," Albus said breathlessly. "And I think you're attractive, but it's not just because of that. Y-you're the kindest person that I've ever met, Scorpius. You're brave, funny and incredibly geeky. You're in my heart, you're on my mind, you're in my soul. You're part of me, and without you, I'm nothing. I hated it when we were forced apart and I never want anything like that to happen again. I love you, Scorpius and I know I'll never be good enough for you, because you deserve someone perfect and I'm a loser. Always have been, always will be."

Albus lapsed into silence and stared back into the flames, hunched up, tense and looking incredibly miserable. Meanwhile Scorpius was sitting next to him feeling utterly stunned about what he had just heard; His best friend _loved_ him. Properly loved him. Scorpius's stomach was full of butterflies and he felt warm. Too warm. He had never expected to hear that. He had just assumed that Albus had had a nightmare about Delphi again. They both had them and they both took comfort in the presence of each other, but things had changed. Just as Albus had said. Deep down, Scorpius knew that he loved Albus too. He had always had more than friendly feelings towards him. But he had supressed these feelings out of fear that Albus would feel uncomfortable. But it seemed that supressing them was no longer necessary. Not when Albus had practically spilled his guts out.

He chanced a glance at his best friend, and saw him staring intently into the flames, hunched up and miserable. Albus saw Scorpius looking and gave him a very odd look. Scorpius remembered the looks that he received when he was in that timeline where Voldemort had won and was all powerful and Albus's look was identical; It was fear. Guilt bubbled up in Scorpius's stomach at the thought that Albus could ever be scared of him.

He knew that he had to say something; the more he sat there in silence, the more damage he could do to their friendship. But what was he supposed to say? I love you too? That sounded inadequate compared to Albus's heart felt soliloquy. Never before had Scorpius been at a loss for words. He had always been hopeless at asking Rose out and he didn't even know what to say to his best friend who told him that he was in love with him. He knew he had to say something, but what?

"I've always loved your eyes," He blurted out, before covering his hand over his mouth. Why did he have to say _that_?

Albus snapped his head round looking bewildered and Scorpius felt himself going bright red.

"You like my eyes?" Albus asked slowly, looking confused.

" _Yes,_ " Scorpius squeaked through his hand before he lowered it. "Very much so. They're the greenest pair of eyes that I've ever seen. Greener than the greenest Greengrass and my Mum loved the colour green and so do I. It's the colour of grass and Slytherin and your eyes. I really like your eyes. I could look at them for hours and hours and hours, although that would be slightly creepy. _Very_ creepy. I can see you looking at me sometimes and I know that you want to say hello, Earth to Scorpius! Are you there? And I would be staring at you like an idiot because I love your eyes. I like you too, or really like you or really, _really_ like you. No! I love you! I love you for that matter but your eyes tell me what you're thinking. They really sparkle when you're happy and they're like empty bottles when you're sad. They're like the windows to your soul and-"

"Wait, stop," Albus said suddenly. "D-did you just say what I-I thought you said?"

"What did I say?" Scorpius mumbled, feeling completely embarrassed now. Of all the things that he could've said to Albus, why did he say that he liked Albus's eyes?

"You said you loved me," Albus said, sounding hurt. "Because if you're only saying that because I said it, then it will only hurt me more than if you let me down gently."

"I would never say that if I didn't mean it," Scorpius said and Albus looked at him with a glimmer of hope in his eyes.

"So, you're saying that you _do_ love me?" He asked.

"I-Yes," Scorpius stammered. "I do. I really, really do. I love you, Albus and I've been hiding my feelings for a you for a while now, like you've been doing. Only, I never thought for one moment that you would return them."

"But what about Rose?" Albus asked, frowning. "You asked her out after Dinner. Are you telling me that after all this time, you didn't really like her?"

Scorpius shifted in his seat. His crush on Rose had waned considerably and as his feelings for Albus had grown, found himself using Rose as a crutch to hide his ever-increasing crutch on Albus. But he no longer had to hide anymore and he owed Albus an explanation.

"I liked her at one point," Scorpius said thoughtfully. "I was quite crazy for her back in the Second Year as you very well know. I _did_ think she was brilliant, I still do although it's for purely academic reasons. But I found myself liking you more and more and the more I got to know Rose, the more I knew that she wasn't for me. I think she's more of a Sister to me. A rather bossy Sister who likes telling people off. I couldn't possibly go out with her once I got to know her."

"But you're always asking her out!" Albus exclaimed.

"I did it so that you didn't think that I liked you like that," Scorpius said. "And I knew that Rose would always say no and her rejections don't hurt. Imagine if I asked you out and you said no. I'd be crushed. I also did it to make you laugh, because every time you would say something dry and Albus-y and you'll laugh. I love your laugh, by the way. It's pure and infectious. You're a different person when you're happy, Albus but I love you no matter what mood you're in. Isn't that what being in Love is all about? To accept that person, warts and all? Not that I'm saying that you have warts."

Albus snorted and grinned and Scorpius felt a mild sense of relief.

"You're really special to me, Albus," He said sincerely. "I gave up my kingdom for you and I don't regret it at all and you're _not_ a loser. You're always putting yourself down and I hate it. If you had some self-confidence, you'd see how amazing you are. I enjoy every moment I spend with you. Well, _almost_ every moment. I didn't quite enjoy being trapped in the past and watching your Grandparents die. That part was really sad. But what I'm trying to say is that I am completely and utterly, in love with you and I'm glad I don't have to hide this anymore, because hiding my feelings for you has been as painful for me as it has been for you."

"I'm glad I don't have to hide anymore either," Albus said softly, closely inching closer to Scorpius. "I'm glad I was able to tell you. I've tried to tell you in the past, but I always lost my nerve. For once, I'm glad I had a stupid nightmare. I would've took my feelings for you to the grave otherwise."

Albus looked so happy and so vulnerable at the same time that Scorpius felt his heart melt. It occurred to Scorpius that Albus could do with a hug and for once, he didn't have to worry if he was being over friendly or not, because Albus loved him as much he loved Albus.

"Come here," Scorpius said softly, wrapping his arms around Albus who melted into his embrace.

Scorpius would never forget this hug with Albus; it was far more intimate than any of their other hugs and Albus wrapped his arms around him, pulling him closer until their bodies were actually touching. Scorpius was surprised to find that he felt in peace; he always felt safe around Albus, but to openly love him, to know that Albus loved him brought him a happiness that he never thought would be possible.

They eventually parted and Albus was grinning, properly grinning at him and Scorpius felt light as a Daisy.

"D-do you," Albus stammered. "D-do you want t-to go out on a… On a… D-d-d-date with me?"

Scorpius felt his heart flutter and he grinned from ear to ear.

"You're asking me out," He said breathlessly. "My best friend is asking me out."

"Yeah," Albus said simply. "D-do you? Want to g-go out with me?"

"Yes," Scorpius said at once. It was never in doubt. "I would go out with you in a heartbeat."

Tears filled Albus's eyes again and he pulled Scorpius in for another hug where they stayed for quite a while, drinking in each other's happiness and enjoying the feeling of touching one another. Something that Scorpius had wanted suddenly sprang to his mind and he pulled away from Albus who looked slightly disappointed at the premature end of their hug.

"Would it be alright if I kiss you?" Scorpius asked politely. "Because I've always wanted to kiss you, ever since I started to have feelings for you."

"Y-yeah," Albus nodded, a blush appearing on his face which Scorpius thought was adorable. "Course you can."

"You're my first kiss," Scorpius said softly, inching closer to Albus's face.

"So are you," Albus said, his hand slowly cupping Scorpius's cheek. It felt warm and soft. "You're my first kiss. There's never been anyone else."

They inched closer and Scorpius could see every freckle on Albus's face, which was saying something because there was a lot. Albus's eyes became closer than ever before and for some reason, Scorpius closed his eyes as he felt Albus's soft lips on his. The kiss was tentative at first, but they soon got into a comfortable rhythm. Albus was kissing Scorpius with such tenderness, that it took Scorpius's breath away. Scorpius was enjoying the feeling of Albus's lips on his and snaked his arms around Albus, one hand running through Albus's hair marvelling at how soft it was.

By the time they eventually pulled away from one another, Scorpius's head was spinning. He felt as if could float on air and he couldn't stop grinning. Albus was grinning as well and he looked so happy, it looked as if his face would split in two.

"We've never kissed before," Scorpius said croakily. "Are we going to be doing that again? Will we do that often? Because I thoroughly enjoyed that and you're a really good kisser, Albus."

"Plenty more where that came from," Albus winked and Scorpius giggled. "You're a good kisser yourself, I could do this with you every day."

Albus rested his forehead against Scorpius's and they stayed there for a while, entwinning their fingers together and just enjoying the feeling of being with each other. Scorpius soon snuggled into Albus and rested his head against Albus's chest, enjoying listening to his heartbeat. Albus started threading his fingers through Scorpius's hair and the feeling of his fingers on Scorpius's head felt soothing. He could be in Albus's arms forever, but the next thing he knew was Albus gently shaking him, a soft smile on his face.

"You fell asleep," He said quietly, his thumb gently brushing Scorpius's cheek.

"What time is it?" Scorpius asked groggily, stretching.

"Three in the morning," Albus replied. "I might've dozed off too, but I was mostly holding you, thinking how lucky I was to have you in my life."

"I think I'm lucky to have you in my life," Scorpius mumbled, kissing Albus on the cheek and smiling at the blush that appeared on his face. "I've already lost you once, I'm not going to lose you again."

Albus smiled softly and planted a kiss on Scorpius's forehead and Scorpius nuzzled into Albus's chest again.

"You're tired," Albus said, holding onto Scorpius. "Should we go back to bed?"

Scorpius felt a lot calmer now that he had a small amount of sleep. Albus was a good pillow. But he still needed to tell Albus about Delphi, so he did. After he finished, Albus gathered him in a tight hug and Scorpius melted into it.

"She's in Azkaban," Albus said, a fierce note in his voice. "My Dad's put her away in Azkaban and she's rotting in there. She won't get to us again. She's paid for what she's done."

It struck Scorpius at how much Albus sounded like his Dad at the moment and he snuggled even closer to Albus.

"At least I don't have to put up with giant Marshmallows chasing me," He mumbled into Albus's chest and Albus laughed.

"Maybe you could get into bed with me," Albus said hesitantly. "And I could protect you from them. They won't harm you when I'm with you. Nothing will."

Scorpius felt the warmth bloom up in his stomach again and he grinned up at Albus only to see Albus smiling down at him, his brilliant green eyes sparkling like they have never sparkled before. Scorpius could see the love in his eyes and it matched the love that Scorpius carried in his heart for Albus; It was so powerful, that it took his breath away.

"I-I think I'd like that," He stammered, continuing to gaze into Albus's eyes. "You always make me feel safe when I'm with you, and you won't be all alone in future. We can be together."

"Always," Albus said, before pecking Scorpius on the lips and taking his hand and leading up to the Dormitory. As Scorpius drifted off to sleep again in Albus's arms, he vowed to remember this night, the best moment in his life.


End file.
